


All I Was Trying To Do Was Protect You

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [167]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey are parents, Child Stiles, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Lahey's Past Abuse, Married Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Past Child Abuse, Protective Isaac Lahey, Sick Stiles, Teen Pregnancy, Worried Isaac Lahey, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Isaac had left his wife and son in an attempt to try protect them from himself, after all the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt either one. But although he’d done everything he could to protect his only child, he was coming close to losing him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So to those who aren’t familiar with this series called 15Minutes, her you find a fic that is written within the time of 15Minutes which makes writing anything good, here are a lot mistakes so if that’s a problem please don’t waste your time here. 
> 
> Anyways so, this fic was requested by my friend Prevail-Pretzel-Prevail who wanted something with Isaac and Allison being parents to Stiles, but that Isaac left for whatever reason only to come back after Stiles gets sick. 
> 
> And this is what happened, in my head Stiles does get better and the first thing he does when he wakes-up is call out to his daddy and cling to him.

He wasn’t in the greatest of moods when he finally got back to the house that had become his home after his father went a bit too far with the abuse. This house held a great deal of good memories attached to it, moving in with his aunt-Claudia and her husband had been the start of a good life for Isaac even if the loss of his aunt had shattered his heart. 

It felt strange living once more under the Stilinski-roof, but it was for the best even if a part of Isaac hated it, Isaac missed the home he and Allison had made, and above all Isaac missed his wife and son so much that nothing could lift his spirits anymore. 

Although Isaac missed his little family, he couldn’t go home not since it seemed Isaac had turned out like his father. 

He hadn’t actually hit his son, but it had been terrifyingly close. Isaac had yelled at his little boy who’d just stared at him with wide and confused eyes, but Isaac hadn’t just been satisfied with screaming at his son instead he’d raised his hand against his own son, but thankfully Isaac had caught himself not that he could’ve hit his son even if he’d let it happen since Allison was there in a heartbeat as a human-shield shielding their only child from his draining wrath. 

It had been three long weeks since the incident that had changed his life perhaps for forever. It had been three measly weeks that felt like six-months to Isaac since he’d almost struck his son. Isaac had never imagined he’d end-up separated from his son when he’d held him for the first time, he loved his son more than anything in the world even more than his wife and yet he’d almost hurt him. 

It baffled Isaac to no end how he could’ve come so close to hitting his little boy, it wasn’t like Stiles as his son liked to be called these days had done anything out of character. His son hadn’t even been all that hyper or loud and yet Isaac had snapped at his son and raised his hand with the intention to harm, all his little boy had wanted to do was show him something and Isaac had just lost it. 

Isaac had no real excuse or explanation for his actions, he’d had a headache yes but that was hardly an excuse and neither was his exhaustion, there was no good reason for what he’d almost done and that’s what was so unnerving about the whole incident.

It was the lack of a good enough reason for the anger he’d directed at his son that drove Isaac to leave his wife and son, and it was the fact that he’d almost hit his son that kept him away from his small family. 

Isaac hadn’t hit his son, thank god. But he’d been so damn close, too close. The temptation to take out his anger and frustration on the little boy had been there. 

Allison may have been willing to risk having Isaac back in the house and near their son, and she may have been back, but Isaac wasn’t as willing to risk the safety of his wife and son and so he stayed away.

For the past nine days Isaac been ignoring all calls and messages from his wife since all she ever did was ask him to come home, and when it wasn’t Allison on the other end of the line it was his son who’d do the same, having the loves of his life beg him to come home had made it harder to stay strong and so Isaac cut them off.  
Isaac had to stay strong, he had to protect Stiles from a future that mirrored Isaac’s past. Isaac refused to be like his father, he refused to turn into a monster that would forever haunt his son.

Making his way into the familiar kitchen Isaac didn’t find it all that strange to see a takeaway meal left out on the table, a bit eaten but most left abandoned for him to find, after all his uncle was the town sheriff so regardless if he was on duty John was known to rush back to work from a single phone call. 

Isaac isn’t interested in the chines food John had brought home, all he wanted was to eat the double cheese burger and some curly fries, and so Isaac heads over to the table pausing to read the note John had left on the fridge.

Reading the hastily written message on what looked like the electric bill caused Isaac to drop his own dinner, and to run as if the devil was chasing him out of the house and straight to his own car. Without making sure he’d locked the door behind him, or even closed it, Isaac got into his car and drove-off speeding towards the familiar hospital mentioned on the post-it note.

To learn that his son had been taken to the hospital in an ambulance had first caused his heart to stop while pure dread flooded him, but then his heartbeat picked-up to a terrifying beat he’d only experienced a handful of times. 

Isaac knew in his heart that something had to be terribly, horribly wrong, for Allison to call an ambulance. Allison wasn’t the panicky parent like Isaac was, so for her to call an ambulance and for John to rush to the hospital too meant that something was seriously wrong with his son. 

When finally reaching the hospital Isaac was all worked-up the ten minutes it took for him to reach the hospital where his son had been born and now rushed too, Isaac had imagined all sorts of horrific accidents that may have been enough to warrant a drive in an ambulance and a hospital visit. 

Isaac barely manages to park his car before rushing towards the entrance of the building that felt like a beacon of doom that night. At the entrance to the hospital where his son had been born Isaac comes across his uncle, the grim expression his uncle was wearing alone was enough to confirm that whatever was wrong with his son it was far more than a broken bone. 

John doesn’t ask him where he’s been, all the man did was tell him that his son had meningitis. Isaac may not know what meningitis was but he knew from the fear in John’s eyes and the crack in his voice that it was serious, very serious. And after John told him what this unknown illness was to him Isaac wished he hadn’t asked for that piece of knowledge. 

He’s pretty much walking in a dazed state, his shaky mind trying to process what he’d been told, and so it’s pretty much thanks to John he even gets to the small room where his tearful wife sat with Melissa McCall. 

As soon as Isaac steps inside the room his wife cries out with pure desperation, `Oh my God Isaac, ´ before rushing over to him and throwing her shaky arms around him. 

`I – I swear,´ she sobs against his shoulder, her hold of him growing tighter, `I – I didn’t know – I didn’t think he was this sick.´ She clings to him like he’s the life-raft that kept her from sinking into the cold depths of the cruel dark sea.

`I swear – I didn’t know he was this sick Isaac,´ Allison sounds desperate to make him believe her, as if she thought he’d blame her for any of this which he didn't, how could he ever blame her? 

`I just – I just thought he was just acting-up.´ Allison cries against his shoulder, her fingers digging into his back, `He’s been acting-up, pretending t-tummy aches a-and headaches. And I – I was just so d-done with it t-that I – I didn’t b-believe h-him.´ 

Isaac holds his sobbing wife closer as she continues to apologize, explaining that once she did realize something was up she’d just thought it was a cold coming on, that she’d gave him some medicine to help with the headache before tucking him in bed, it wasn’t until hours later when she’d made an attempt to wake him up that she’d realized just how sick their baby boy was.

`He – he wouldn’t wake-up Isaac. An-and he – he was burning up.´ Allison wailed against his shoulder before apologizing once more for her so-called failure at being a mother.

`This is not your fault.´ Isaac tells his weeping wife whom he’d grown to love more during the passing years. Isaac may not know what exactly meningitis is or how one gets it, but he does know that Allison would give her heart to save their son at any moment in time just as Isaac would.

  
~*~*~*~

  
There are wires and tubes attached to his son, his son who’s once perfectly pale skin was covered in angry looking blemishes. His son couldn’t breathe on his own at the moment leaving a machine to do it for him. 

Stiles it turned out had not just been struck down by meningitis but also septicaemia, his son was in a bad shape far worse than anything Isaac could’ve ever imagined him to be. 

It was unnerving to see his son like this, quiet and unmoving. It was unnatural for Stiles to be like this, and it made him wonder if he’d end-up being one of those poor souls who’d liv to see their child die before them, the thought made him lean in a little bit closer to his son. Isaac wasn’t entirely sure he could survive the loss of his son, even if Allison decided to remain at his side. 

`Come home.´ Allison says, almost begs him from across the bed on which their son lay on, she’s been quit for the past five-days leaving Isaac to deal with the doctors and nurses and family as well as friends.

`What?´ Isaac croaks from where he’s seated, looking up at his wife who was clinging to one of the tiny hands of their son, she looked like she’d aged ten-years and she looked exhausted and thin like a sheet of paper. 

Perhaps Isaac wouldn’t be the only one who’d perish with their son if Stiles died. 

`If he makes it.´ Allison says with a voice cracking as the possibility of losing their son rose up into her mind once more, neither one of them cared in what shape their son might be if he just survived. 

`He will.´ Isaac says with conviction, he refused to imagine a life where his son was gone, where his little boy wasn’t around to laugh and draw on the walls.

`He’s not going to die. He can’t. ´ Isaac says sharply, he will not entertain the thought that his son will not be there to celebrate any more birthdays. 

Allison seemed to either ignore what he’d said or just didn’t hear as continued to say without pause, `If he makes it, come home. Even if he doesn’t make it, come home. I want you home Isaac.´

Isaac doesn’t know if he dares to come home just yet, but he thinks telling Allison such a thing at the moment would do her far more harm than good, and so to ease some of Allison’s agony he says, `If you’re sure.´

`I’ve been sure for weeks.´ Allison breathes out while reaching out for Isaac’s hand and holding it tightly, `I’ve missed you so much Isaac. I need you. We need you.´ 

`I’ve miss you too, the both of you.´ Isaac confesses, voice breaking as he finally admits it to someone other than himself.


End file.
